Shielded Dreams
by Tot-Senpai
Summary: Alphonse Elric has been lost and confused since his brother disappeared to the other side. But who is there to comfort him? Yaoi Lemon


**Title: **_Shielded Dreams_

**By: **Tot

**Warnings: **Lemon / Yaoi / Underage Sex

**Pairing: **Roy x Alphonse

ChibiBreeder asked be to do this story for her and, sorry for the delay. :3! This is actually my first one-shot fiction to do. This takes place in the movie were Alphonse gets his body back and Roy worries about Edward... He lost an eye and is an ex-colonel... Remember that. Why is it no one hears about RoyAl? I made a funny... Anyways, this contains an adult screwing the daylights out of a minor. Still want to read on? Neh, your choice. Beware.

**_One-Shot_**

Rain. It always rained. The lightning would flash and send shivers down the boy's body. He was scared. Alone in the darkness. Longing for a sense of touch and wanting. He was afraid of the loneliness inside his heart; the loneliness he felt when he was but a suit of armor. Fear. No one was there to comfort him. His brother was gone and all his memories were erased. All he had now was the future. The cities had made peace with one another but he, himself, could not find that peace. He sat curled in a ball in the corner, afraid to look out the open curtains to see the rain. Long had he feared the rain would wash away his blood seal; but there was no blood seal. He was human now and all he could do was wither away. His hollow gray eyes stared lifelessly at the ground. The rain against the window was soothing but it also frightened him. Knowing at one point he could have been washed away.

A soft knock on the door and those hollow, lifeless eyes snapped back to life. Blonde messy locks hung before his face in a messy manor. Silence. Then again the knock echoed throughout the room. He said nothing, moved nothing. The only movement he made was to pull his legs closer to his chest. The pounding of his heart almost too much to bare. _I'm alone. Will I always be alone? _Alphonse questioned himself. He closed his eyes and let out a long held breath, his lungs letting out the slightly warm breath as it once again was filled with the coolness of the night's mist after a storm. The rain had stopped along with the knocking. Or he believed it stopped. He was not able to think clearly. His body was shivering but he wasn't cold. He felt as though this body would never feel warmth of another but he pressed on. Suddenly, there was another knock but this time a voice followed. "Alphonse. It's the Colonel. Open up or I'm coming in by force." The man was always aggressive. Even if he was a kind man he still had that dominate attitude lingering about him. No movement. Alphonse ran his fingers through dampened hair. _Am I sweating? But… I never sweat…_ He sighed and allowed his hand to fall limp across his other. The door knob turned and the creaking of the springs filled the room. The door closed. Now there were footsteps closing in on him but he couldn't move through the fear. To run and hide was what he wanted to do at that moment but where to run? His best friend Winry was to busy with her auto-mail and his brother was gone. He needed to be loved, but by whom?

"Alphonse, are you alright?" Roy knelt down next to the boy and ran his gloved hand through messy strands of golden hair. A soft sob emitted from the boy but Mustang felt as though he needed to be strong for him. He leaned back against the wall and took his seat by the boy, one arm looped around Alphonse's shoulder. He could feel the uneasiness around the Fullmetal's younger brother and it made him pity. "Have you ever-… Felt so alone that you begin to believe no one else exists?" Alphonse never raised his head from its stare. The floor seemed to have the boy's attention but Mustang wouldn't mind. He, himself, was too worried about how to answer the question correctly. Roy felt like that before. Plenty of times, as a matter of fact. Once he even began to lock himself away so his beliefs became reality. He only nodded his head. The boy shifted. His head now rested on Mustang's shoulder and his hands gripped tight to the strong clothed arm. He felt sick to his stomach. As though his insides were twisting and turning, making he feel worthless and miserable. All he needed now was affection. He scooted closer to his older brother's Colonel and whined softly. "You know, sir… Niisan is-!" Roy placed his hand over the boy's mouth right then. Not only was it bad enough that Edward had disappeared, he had to stare at an almost doppelganger face to face. He glanced down swiftly to see the strands of golden hair frizzy from the moister in the atmosphere.

Alphonse's heart began to break. Everything he knew was gone. Everyone he loved disappeared. There was no one left; only this man before him. And he needed the only man he could see in this reality's love. To able to feel the warmth of another. To feel as though he was real and not dreaming. His body pressed firm against the older man as he felt the hand being removed from his lips. "Gomen, Mister Mustang. But have you-…" He took in a deep breath. "Ever wanted to feel alive?" Roy leaned his head forward then allowed it to roll back into the wall with a 'thud'. He winced slightly before watching before him a small boy approached to close to his face. He would have backed off but his head was against the wall. Alphonse was not beside him anymore; he was before him. Their eyes meet in an invisible connection as hollow grey eyes meet a hollow charcoal one, the other covered by a black eyepatch.

Mustang had always had a feeling of protection about the two boys. The connecting feeling that made him want to protect them no matter what. He stared at the boy before him. He hadn't known the human Alphonse long but he already felt as though he wanted to take away all the pain from him. Silently he longed to touch him, and hold him. His hands reached out unexpectedly and pulled at golden hair. The rain continued to pour down, the sound of it crashing against the window made Alphonse shudder but this unexpected spark was all he could concentrate on. He wanted it to stop. It wouldn't stop. All he could hear was the rain dancing about the window, the feel of lips against his own. Silence. His wide hollow eyes stared onto a blushing face. Roy had pulled back slowly, half opening his eyes. "I don't want to resist any longer. Let me ease your pain, Alphonse." The older man moved his arm around the boy and lowered him to the floor. Warm, gentle touches. Soft, passionate kisses. He couldn't restrain himself. All he could think about was easing this young boy's pain. There was no resistance. Alphonse was completely willing.

"Just... Make the hurt go away..." Alphonse felt the carpet brush against his skin, a slightly shiver overcoming him. There was something nagging at the back of his mind but through all the passion and want he couldn't understand the words spoken to him. Roy's lips against his neck was teasing him, making a burning sensation across his skin. That sensation ran down his body and to his groin, making him arch up and moan out. This sensation was wonderful, unbelievable. Soft touches ran down his stomach, each button on the shirt becoming undone. Roy softly bit down on the young boy's neck before licking it to sooth. "Mhmmm..." Alphonse felt his head began to fuzzy, his thoughts unclear. Everything he was thinking was now buried within the depths of lust. The slightly ache that was pulsing away in his lower region. Th fabric brushed against his chest as it fell off his shoulders, residing there. Lips traveled down further and didn't miss the sensitive nub that quickly hardened under the touch. The raven haired man felt excitement run through his body, making his desires burn brighter. 'Make the pain go away...'

That was what the boy wanted and that is what Roy would try his best to do. "Mis-ter... Mus-tang...Sir...?" Roy wouldn't be able to stop even if Alphonse begged him too. The pleasure was just to desirable, unbelievable. His heart pounded away at his chest from the pure excitement. All he could do was feel his own ache in his chest fade away. The memories of his best friend's death was completely erased at this moment, along with the disappearance of Edward. Though he still felt as though he never left. He was here, through Alphonse. "Don't make me stop, please." Mustang left his soft kisses along the boy's chest. He felt the boy's slight shiver but he couldn't stop. He moved down further. He paused. There was nothing holding him back from his destination, and when he looked up to Alphonse he saw the crimson stain. The boy moved his head to the side. "I was going to warn you... I-... I only wear a shirt to bed." Roy smirked and leaned back down, inhaling the sent of musk. _This shall be fun, Alphonse..._

The raven haired man took his time. His eyes roaming the delicate young boy beneath him, his hands touching the soft and yet smooth legs. He questioned this but said nothing. The moment to good to ruin by something so unimportant. His hands rested on Alphonse's knees while his lips softly kissed his inner thigh. Soft, breathy moans emitted from the golden haired boy's lips as his head flew back in ecstacy. This was pure pleasure. Never would he ask this man to stop now. It was to great to ignore yet in the back of his mind he still felt alone. Mustang had stopped, stared at the erect manhood before him. The boy was an average size for his age. He had to remember, Alphonse was only fourteen this time. His heart pounded away again. The emptiness returned once he started thinking. He could not think anymore; pushing forward the ache died. "Alphonse... Are you--" He was interrupted by the child before him. The pure pleasure of just thinking of what Roy could do made him was arousing. "I'm sure. Please, make me wanted... Make me feel..." The sensations were still new to him. He had missed the senses. Being able to touch, being able to taste, being able to feel pain. Everything made this worth wild to him. But he wanted more.

Mustang felt pity. His mouth pressed against the erect member, his warm breath making the member twitch but almost instantly after the warm sensation faded he heard Alphonse groan. His tongue lapped out to taste the boy. He paused, unable to be assured that this was right. _He's only fourteen. A child still. _But none of that mattered now. That taste stained his lips. The taste that was Alphonse himself. Roy rolled his tongue teasingly over the tip. All the while he could hear the tiny plead for more and the soft pants that followed it. But he wouldn't do more. This was to good for a moment for him. Roy savored the flavor of the boy; he could taste the pre-cum already. This boy had never reached his peek, had he? Tonight the ex-colonel would make sure to please the boy. Suddenly the head was engulfed in a hot, wetness that was Roy's mouth. It felt amazing. Simply orgasmic. Alphonse couldn't hold back the desperate moan and cry for more. This feeling was amazing to the senses, making him scream with pure delight. Alphonse wanted more. His fingers entangled in the raven locks but Roy wouldn't go faster; he wouldn't listen to his constant pleads for the desire. Alas, he was feeling lightheaded. His mind simply could not focus. As the man began to take his length inch by inch into his mouth Alphonse simply could not think of anything else. Not even his brother's disappearance came to mind. Only pleasure. "Ah! M-Mister Mu-s-stang!" The man smirked against the erect length, stopping and sucking hard. This emitted a loud cry from his little partner.

His head lowered further, completely taking him to the hilt. He paused, relaxing his throat. A slight thrust made him wince but nothing was wrong. Roy felt the fingers twirl at his hair, edging him to continue but he felt the guilt. A guilt of taking away an innocence. It wasn't right, but it wasn't wrong. Alphonse never felt the touch of another this way before and he needed it. Roy granted this request. He gave a hard suck before moving his mouth up and down on the boy's average sized cock, rocking back and forth against the fabric to gain his own slight pleasure. Failed. There was no pleasure, only pulsing pain. Though his own pleasure could wait. His right traveled up slender hips meanwhile his other hand played with Alphonse's balls. He could feel the boy wither beneath his touches and the since of dominance put fuel to Roy's flame. His head moved back and forth as he gave hard sucks; deep throating. The scent of musk grew heavy as Alphonse was nearing a release, the first one for tonight. The boy arched off the floor and gripped at it with his free hand while the other gathered black locks in it's grip. The heat was magnificent, nothing like how Edward described it when he had it done by his water-hating lover. Well, the only reason he thought of this was because it was all a dream.

He felt something ball at the pit of his stomach, like a knot only better. He couldn't help but arch up into the sensation. This is when Roy decided to prepare the boy, to give both pain and pleasure. He pulled away when he felt a slightly abnormal amount of pre-cum hit his throat but then he heard a whimper of loss. "No-...! No! Please. That was great." Roy leaned up a bit and pushed his fingers next to the blonde lips. Immediately the boy took them in, not bothering to ask questions. He knew that this man knew what he was doing and not to worry. His tongue rolled over the digits and began to coat them properly. A slightly shiver and pant made Alphonse glance up from his activity. He saw the man before him slide his hand down his own pants, stroking himself. The pain must have been to great. However, there was a task at hand. Alphonse softly sucked on the digits before rolling his tongue back over them. Roy moaned rather loudly before pulling his hand back away from Al and his hand from his pants. He moved back down between his partners legs and smiled, taking the head back into his mouth; rewarded with a powerful moan of lust. Alphonse arched up but jerked back when he felt something probing at his entrance. His eyes were closed but now fully open as he quickly glanced down to see a charcoal eye staring at him. It was a warning glare. Alphonse knew that.

The finger entered slowly. His muscles clenched and tightened around the invader as it pushed inside of him. As he felt the invader wiggle and move his hands grabbed the nearest thing to him, which was only his own shirt that was still halfway on. Roy noticed the slight irritation and began taking more of him into his mouth. Although the older man didn't want the boy to come before this wall all over he could feel that he couldn't last. _Oh well, that just means two orgasms for him._ He sucked hard on the throbbing member in his mouth as he began pulling his finger out and pushing it back in. One was enough for now. It made it's way down the passage before getting pulled back out and pushed back in forcefully this time. Alphonse arched up away from the invader but Roy grabbed his hips with the unoccupied hand. Impatient now, Roy inserted another finger and moved it alongside the first one. They loosened the boy was they were pushed back and forth, scissored and stretching. The cries of pain was nothing compared to the scream of pleasure when he barely his that spot. "Oh, god! Again... Do that again, Roy!" The man smirked, and complied.

His fingers digging deeper for that spot as they're rammed back inside that tight passage. As his fingers were busy with the entrance his mouth was sucking away at the erection. He knew that Alphonse had never experienced climax, or the pleasure from sex. Tonight he would learn all to quickly. "Oh god... Roy, something's happening... Ahh! Ahhh!" His head flew back as he reached his end. The older man could taste the cum as if flowed into his mouth. An odd mixture of bitter and salty yet not completely unpleasant. It slowly ran down his throat as he swallow it all. He waited a moment while Alphonse softened before pulling away, his fingers sliding free from the tightened anal ring. The boy laid there, legs spread and his mouth flung open. His eyes were closed while his hands clenched onto the open shirt. The sight itself was something to die for but Roy had other plans. His own need throbbing and painful.

"Don't think you're done yet, Alphonse. Come play with the big boy now." Gray eyes open to see Roy's military shirt discarded to be left in a white tank-top. The boy could see something tenting his partner's pants and instantly gasped in surprise, both eyes wide and full of fear. He didn't know what was about to happen and it scared him. Slowly he leaned up but was caught by Roy's lips pressing firmly against his own. A muffled cry as he felt something press against him. It was clothed but hard. "W-What are yo-you going to do to m-me?" He stuttered. Fear completely took him over. Combined with the fear of the storm brewing outside he was petrified. Mustang saw this fear and again guilt took him over. The boy was fragile yet still not completely. Alphonse had undergone things many people would break over. Roy softly kissed him again as he grabbed Alphonse's hands and moved them to his pants. "Take them off if you want more pleasure than before." The blonde was hesitant. Should he take the offer of pleasure or reject it? His eyes shifted from side to side as tears began to form. His mind was hazy again, something sparked in his groin that made him push forward. Tiny fingers fumbled with the button and zipper before he was relieved from that duty. Mustang pushed him back slowly and stood up meanwhile not breaking eye contact with his partner. His shirt had been removed while Alphonse was to busy staring at his erection, he smirked. _Innocent until the end..._ Roy smiled, leaned down, and captured his little partner's lips once again. He could never get enough of the taste.

He decided to deepen the kiss, his tongue probed at swollen lips that instantly opened up. Obviously the boy was getting use to unexpected things. Hesitantly, Al's tongue began a small battle with the older man's but he only ended up the loser. He wasn't ever the very dominate one. "Make the pain go away, Roy... Uhm! I mean–!" Roy placed a finger over the boy's lips and smiled, reaching down and pulling himself from his boxers. It was painful now. The constant ache was driving the man closer and close to just fucking the boy senseless. Roy was a pretty good size, a little above normal but nothing to extreme. _I trust him... He is kind, and gentle with me. Almost like Niisan. _Alphonse closed his eyes and nodded his head to Roy. Whatever he was about to give the boy he would take gratefully. This night was all he had to feel like this. Tonight was all the blonde had before he set off to find his brother. And it would be rememberable until the end. Mustang moved his hand before his mouth and spit into it, laughing when Al stuck out his tongue in disgust. He moved his hand down and began to stroke himself. He shivered and panted, quickening his pace until he was fully lubricated. He now had both hands beside Alphonse's head and positioned at Al's entrance. The boy was holding onto Roy's arms, and crying. Tears ran down the side of his face but Mustang couldn't stop now. Alphonse had given him to much taste of himself, and soon would be completely devoured. He didn't care. Passion overruled the fear and regret.

"It's going to hurt before the pleasure comes. Just bare with me, Al." The boy gave a short nod before he felt the wet, yet warm erection press against him. He flinched. His muscles clenched as he felt the very tip press into him. He cried out as he arched up away from it but he couldn't move. His body was frozen. Roy winced as the ring tightened around him but it felt wonderful. He softly moaned as he pushed forwards more, yet he tried to hold back. All his control rested on a thin line that Alphonse was about to break if not careful. The blonde cried out again, arching his back and clawing at the floor. Tears ran down the sides of his face but it wasn't from pain. It was more from fear. All the times he had longed to feel the desires of another, the wanting and need of another. Roy paused, kissing away the tears until Alphonse stopped whining. He softly kissed the boy's lips as he began to inch his way in more. The blonde looked at him with sorrowed eyes and desperate wants. "It doesn't hurt..." Alphonse said softly, digging his face into Roy's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, and wrapped his legs around his waist. Roy still waited but obviously that wasn't what Al wanted. He squeezed his legs and pulled Mustang all the way into him, sheathed now inside that tight warmth. He let out a pleasurable sigh as he felt the heat consume him. "Al... Ar-Are you alright?" The blonde nodded and wiggled a bit, tears now only trails down his face.

Mustang nodded and slowly pulled back. He shivered at the cold air but ignored it when he slowly pushed back in. The pace was slow and romantic, something Roy only would do for someone he cared for. He never was the one to make things romantic just for anyone. Alphonse was confused. When his brother talked about sex it always seemed rough and fast, that was how his brother described. Though it was only a dream. "Aren't you just going to get it over with then leave?" Roy paused, then leaned back to stare at him. A confused and hurt look in his eye. He frowned and softly kissed the boy's lips. It was short yet passionate. He laid his weight on the boy, but not completely, and ran his knuckles across Alphonse's face. "Never." He softly kissed his again and began his slow pace once again. Alphonse could feel each inch as it pushed back inside of him but it was wonderful. It was pressing against something deep within him that made him arch up and moan loud. _Oh god... Feels so good! _He closed his eyes and threw his head back, letting the loud moans roll off his tongue with each thrust his partner made. The pace was annoying to Roy but watching his partner scream with ecstasy made it all worth wild. "Please... I wanna feel _that_ again..." Roy smiled, thinking about how innocent Alphonse really was. And he took it away. Though maybe it was meant this way.

He intertwines their fingers as he continued to push inside of his partner, but the pace quickened a bit. The rain had stopped but no one noticed. Only when the moonlight surrounded them did Alphonse notice the beautiful night's sky. He was no longer afraid now. Roy's presence alone helped him through the storm but this was amazing. His back arched up as he rocked along with his partner, moaning in pure bliss as the pace changed. Roy wanted release now. He had pushed it off way to long. Their bodies pressed together and became one under the moonlight, moaning each other's name in ecstasy. The pressure began to build up and Alphonse threw his head back. It was happening again. But way to fast. This time was different, sooner than his last. He closed his eyes and began moaning louder as his entrance began to tighten around the member buried deep inside his passage. Though the older man was not about to allow the boy to come this soon. His pace slowed down to a very teasing and irritating speed. A smirk ran across his lips as Alphonse squeezed his legs to get Roy deeper inside him and to edge him on. "More! I want–!" Mustang shook his head and softly kissed Al's pouty, swollen lips. He began his rhythm again but it wasn't as fast as before.

Although he wanted his release this boy was not getting off that easy. He was risking everything on this night. One slip to someone and he would be in jail, if not worse. Not to mention the talk of the town. His hips pulled back as he slammed back in rather rough. He closed his eye(s) and leaned his forehead on Alphonse's as his lips hovered over the boy's. They smiled at one another and shared another kiss before Mustang let his partner reach his release. His hand moved between them and began pumping up and down on the neglected cock. He smeared the pre-cum as lubrication for his hand job, smirking when he felt it twitch in his hand. The pre-cum made pretty good lubrication as he slid his hand up and down the length, giving it a squeeze ever so often. Wanting his own release, he began to thrust into his partner more viciously, moaning in bliss as his head slightly tilted back. Alphonse moaned softly, calling Roy's name. All he cared about now was this moment. Their bodies covered in sweat as they moved alongside each other in a perfected movement. Their voices being used to call out each other's name as they both pleased each other. "Oh god... Roy! Ahh, it's happening... Ahhhgain...!"

His head flew back as it happened again. The knot in his stomach released as he came to yet another climax. His seed spilt between their bodies as they still moved together as one at a steady pace. The pleasure was intense and Alphonse was panting. His chest heaved in and out as each breath he took felt like his chest had caved in. Roy could feel the anal ring tighten around him, massaging him to his own orgasm. He called out the blonde's name as his own seed was spilt but inside of the boy. His warm liquid traveling the passage that massaged his greatly. He moaned and stopped his thrust, resting inside the boy. His arms gave and he almost crushed the boy if he had not been quick enough to flip them over. Alphonse was now resting on top of him, their finger still intertwined and their hearts pounding against their chest. The room that felt so alone, so cold was now crowded and hot. However, that was how Alphonse liked it. To feel smothered in affection, to feel that loving embrace. He smiled, softly kissing Roy as he laid on top of his. Though he knew this couldn't last. He had to find his brother and Mustang had to return to the military. But for this moment, not a worry. He would think about it later. When he woke up. Their eyelids grew heavy and all they wanted was sleep. Though not just yet. Alphonse had to be sure of something.

"I think... I-... I think I love you..." Said a soft voice, still full of passion and pants of want. Silence rolled over the room. Not one spoke now as Mustang picked Alphonse into his arms and walked over to the bed. His legs were wobbly but he managed to make it just fine. He moved the covers back and laid the boy down, softly kissing his lips and smiling. Roy soon would joined him, but first he needed to walk to the door. He reached out and grabbed the lock, turning it to the side. There was a clank then silence. Roy nodded and walked back over to the bed, joining his partner. The blonde smiled and cuddled up to the older man; this dog of the military. However, he had to consider, his brother was once a dog of the military. He smiled. If only he had his memories back. Though these memories would be fine for now. He wrapped an arms around the man and pulled him close, loving the warm he gave off. Alphonse smiled happily as his eyes grew heavy and slowly closed shut. A few tears ran down his face unnoticed. A hand moved across the chest he was laying on and wiped the tears away. The only one that didn't notice the tears was the one crying them. He smiled and looked up to Roy with loving eyes. There was something between them that would always be. Maybe and hopefully. Longing. They smiled at each other and kissed goodnight to be drug into the slumber world. But before they did there was a reply to the statement made not long ago.

"You know, Mustang... I think I love you too..."

Cookie for whoever can figure out who Edward's "Water-Hating" lover is. X3 Chibi doesn't count. She knows already... Unless he brain is unplugged today. Anyways, this was my first Roy x Alphonse story to write and my first One-Shot to write. ...Oh and Chibi, it's 8 to 9 pages long. You BETTER freakin enjoy and comment!!!!


End file.
